The Fight
by DMysterious
Summary: What happens when Rancis gets pissed off at Sovi and wants to take him down.
1. Chapter 1

_**{A/N: Yeah, I finally made this freaking thing. It was annoying to keep making all those long author notes that lead to this. I plan to never do it again unless it's really fun.}**_

Everyone but Ghost Rancis screamed as we crash landed on the new Planet Namek. "Okay, is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Trunks and Goten as they stood up.

"I'm okay, D," said Ghost Rancis as he spun in the air, "You know, since I'm a ghost now."

"Once we bring you back, I will personally give you a Nutshot and then later have Gloyd pull a painful prank on you," I said as we all went outside of the ship.

"Hey D?" said Goten.

"What is it Goten?" I said I turned to Goten's direction.

"Why is the ship on fire?" asked Goten as he pointed at the ship, which now had a little flame on it.

I stare at it intently before widening my eyes and saying, "What the fu-!" The ship blows up like a nuke and launches us (excluding Rancis) to the other side of the planet. "Okay, that hurt a lot," I said as I painfully got up.

"What the heck just happened D?" asked Goten.

"I was on it Goten, I was on it," I answered.

"What does that have to with the ship blowing up? My mother going to kill me! Either that or my dad. At least he'll just end it quickly," said Trunks.

"GTA!" I said.

"Wha-" said Trunks.

"Just ignore it," I said as I got up and dusted myself off, "Now we just have to find the Namekian Dragonballs."

A group of Namekians walks up to us with the Namekian Dragonballs. "Are any of you known by the name of D?" asked a random Namekian.

"That's me," I said.

"Good then, here are our Dragonballs," said the random Namekian as the group of Namekians handed us the Namekian Dragonballs.

"Wait, you're just going to give him all of your planet's Dragonballs, without hesitation?" asked an astounded Trunks.

"Well, he did preorder them," said the random Namekian.

"Wait, you can preorder Namekian Dragonballs?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, all you have to do is give all of them Skittle gum," I said.

**{A/N: Seriously, Skittle gum was real and it was the best gum I ever tasted. The only problem was that its taste didn't last long and it easily became really weird since it half melted in your mouth, but it was worth it!}**

"Wait, Skittle gum was real?! Why isn't it still selling them?!" said Trunks.

"Heck if I know," I said as I crossed my arms, "The only thing that pissed me off about is that me and my brother thought about it before it came out. I did make it better though."

**{A/N: Not lying about me and brother thinking about the idea before it came out, though, I bet a lot of people did. I miss Skittle gum so much!}**

"Okay, let's do this thing!" Goten said.

"Sure, let's get this story moving," I said as I stared at the Namekian Dragonballs, causing the Namekian Dragon to come out.

"How did staring at it make it come out?" asked Trunks.

"Because it knows better," I answered, "Now let's get this over with."

"You have summoned me, now make you wi-" said the Namekian Dragon as it noticed me, "Oh dear Kami, it's you again! Quickly, someone make three wishes so I may leave! Please let leave!"

"D?" said Trunks.

"Yeah, Trunks," I said.

"Why is he scared of you?" asked Trunks.

"It's better not to know," I answered.

"…Fine," said Trunks.

"He made me make him a pancake sandwich," said the Namekian Dragon.

"What's so horrible about that?" asked Trunks.

"It was a human-sized one," said the Namekian Dragon.

"So?" said Trunks.

"I had to made it over a stove that's about my size," said the Namekian Dragon.

"So?" said Trunks.

"…I couldn't use my powers," said the Namekian Dragon.

"Oh, that makes since," said Trunks.

"Okay, everyone shut up! I want to just get this done, go home, and watch a fight that's going to be unnaturally messed up!" I shouted.

"Fine, what are your wishes," asked the Namekian Dragon.

"First, I want to bring back Rancis," I said.

"Huh, I thought he would've saved that wish for last," said Goten.

"Us too," said everyone else.

"Do I have too?" asked the Namekian Dragon.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said.

"But he'll say I'm on steroids," whined the Namekian Dragon.

"Don't act like you aren't Potora!" shouted a random Namekian.

"…I don't like you," said Potora as his eyes glowed, "Fine, your wish is granted."

Rancis appears in mid-air near my shoulder. "Yea, I'm ali-" said Rancis as he fell on the ground hard, "Ow." Rancis then gets up and hugs my leg. "Thanks D!" said Rancis.

"Oh dear Mod, it's my worst nightmare come to life," I thought. "Gay!" I said as I Spartan-kicked Rancis in his nuts. After he fell on the ground, I picked him up, summoned a sword out of nowhere and threw him into the air. I then preceded to jump up and cut him in 100 pieces. I pulled a bag out of pocket and put his pieces in it.

"Wait, how come his parts didn't degenerate?" asked Trunks.

"Keeping to my promise," I said as open a portal to Hero's Duty and step through it, "I'll be back in second."

Later, after fulfilling my promise…

I walk back through the portal and say, "Okay Potora, bring him back again."

"Just try not to kill him again," said Potora.

"This better not count as a wish," I said.

"Hey, I'm just following the rules," said Potora.

"Then can you just put it on my tab so I won't come here right after the fight and summon you again?" I asked.

"Well, when you put it that way, sure," said Potora.

"Sweet, but do it for the second to last wish," I said.

"That's more like him," I said.

"Okay, now I wish for the F.C.," I said.

"Sure," said Potora as his eyes glowed again as a half-red, half-blue candy appeared in my hand.

"Sweet," I said as I put the rings into my pocket, "Okay, now make all of us a pancake sandwich."

"Fu-!" said Potora.

"Shut up, you can use your powers this time," I said.

"Oh, thank Kami," said Potora as his eyes glowed again and pancake sandwiches with a sausage, bacon and cheese omelet in the middle, held together with butter, syrup, and provolone cheese.

_**{A/N: If any of you are grossed out by this description of a sandwich, especially girls, then well, you gotta deal with it.}**_

Me and Goten instantly take a bite out of ours. "Aw, so good," I said.

"Why didn't I try this before?" said Goten as he drooled between bites.

Everyone looked at their sandwiches before hesitantly taking a bite of theirs. "This is amazing!" said Trunks as he started taking more bites of the sandwich, "I feel like a stalky grown man, beating his wife brutally for the first time." All the Namekians just made sounds of pleasure.

"Great, now I'm curious," said Potora as he made himself his own giant sandwich and took a bite, "Holy crap, I hated for so long is probably the best thing I've ever eaten. Getting burned for a year is worth it for this sandwich!"

After everyone finished their sandwiches, I said, "Okay, now I wish for you to owe me a solid."

"Fine, what's your next wish?" asked Potora.

"Bring back the blondie," I said.

"Your wish shall be granted," said Potora.

**In Sugar Rush…**

Rancis appeared in his bed, clutching the blankets and screaming, "Dear Mod, D, no!" Rancis stopped screaming and realized he was in his room. "Oh, oh thank Mod. It was all a dream, even the dragon on steroids," said Rancis as got out of his bed, "I'm glad that it's all over.

Back on Planet Namek…

"He is revived," said Potora.

"Unfortunately," I said.

"Unfortunately," said Potora.

"Unfortunately," said a random Namekian.

"Hey Trunks, wanna kill him after the fight's done?" Goten asked darkly.

"Whoa Goten, you're asking me to help you in committing murder…b!#*%ing," answered Trunks.

"Time for the fight," I said happily, "Now wish us and Rancis the fight."

"Why don't you just click your heels together?" said Potora.

"Because time I do that 10 stars explode," I said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not-" said Potora as I clicked my heels and 10 nearby stars exploded, "Okay, that can happen. Not sure how, but I'm going to grant your wish now so you'll be out of my sight." Potora eyes glowed and me, Zx, Trunks, & Goten disappear.

**In Sugar Rush…**

"Ah, my last chocolate chip Ego waffle. After the day I've been having, I deserve it," said Rancis as he was about to take a bite out of the ego waffle. Before he could, he disappeared and a random chocodile broke through the wall and ate the Ego waffle.

**Back on Namek…**

"Now before I go, let's have some more sandwiches!" said Potora as his eyes glowed again and sandwiches appeared in everyone's hands as the group of Namekians cheered. Potora took a bite and said, "Oh, so good." The group of Namekians nodded and grunted in agreement as they took a bite in their sandwiches.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Preparation For the Fight**_

"D, you twinkie, why the fudge did you wish me back here?!" said Rancis as he glared at me angrily, "I was about to eat a chocolate Ego waffle! I fudging love those things!"

"Calm down Rancis," I said as I grabbed out the Fusion Candy and broke it in half, "Here, have some candy." I kick Rancis in the gut, causing his mouth to open as I threw the candy half down his throat.

"Ow," said Rancis as he swallowed the candy, "If you going to give me candy, why didn't you just hand it to me?"

"Because this wouldn't have happened," I said.

**[R.G.S. Count: 88]**

"Okay, Goku, eat the candy," I said as I tossed Goku the other half of the Fusion Candy.

Goku caught it effortlessly before looking it over. "What's this thing supposed to do?" asked Goku.

"You'll see," I said mischievously.

"Okay then," said Goku as he put the piece of candy in his mouth and chewed it, "Yum, it's really chewy and sweet." Goku then swallowed it.

"What the-?" said Rancis as his body glowed red and he starting floating slowly up into the air towards Goku.

"D, what did you do?" said Goku as he glowed blue and started floating up into the air too towards Rancis.

Goku and Rancis then turned into blue and red liquid sugar, which then mixed together in mid-air, turning "them" into purple liquid. Everyone but me stared in amazement as the liquid shaped into a human form, but then shrunk back in horror as the purple liquid hardened and revealed a new figure after it crumbled apart.

The figure wore black pants, an orange blazer with blue lines on the wrists and the bottom of it, & a brown shirt with a Japanese sign on it that meant, "Turtle Chocolate". He sort of had Rancis' hairstyle, but more animated; his face was like Rancis', minus the girly –looking parts; and his he had blue eyes. "Whoa," said the figure as he looked himself over.

"Oh, dear Mod, it's ugly!" said Vanellope before throwing up rainbows. "Ugh, what did you do to Kakarrot, D?!" asked Vegeta. "They ate the Fusion Candy, so they fused," I explained. "Wait," said Vegeta as he turned toward me, "Did you just say what I think you did?!" "Yep," I said. "Even I have to admit, that was really fudged up," said Vanellope. "Wait, what do we call them now?" said Trunks.

"I know! Don't you dare freaking say it. Why not? Because the name is gay. Well, Gis was way worse. True, but at least it didn't sound gay." Said the figure.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" asked Goten.

"Oh, hey, there Goten. I'm just talking to Rancis, that's all," said the figure.

"Is fusion supposed to be like this?" asked Trunks. "Only if one of them has absolute hate for each other," I explained, "Now what were you two talking about?"

"You know how everytime their's a fused person, they try to fuse their names?" said the figure.

"Yeah," said Vegeta.

"Well, we were arguing about which name we should choose. I voted for Ranku. Shut the flump up kid!" said Ranku.

Me and the others try stifling our laughs silently. "Okay, so we'll call you Ranku," Vegeta said amusingly.

"No, don't call us that! Thanks Vegeta," said Ranku.

"Don't sweat it, kid," said Vegeta.

"Wait, I just realized something. What? Can we even unfuse?" said Ranku.

"Don't worry, you can unfuse any time you want," I said.

"Oh yeah, how?" asked Ranku.

"Easy, eat the purple candy that's in your pocket," I explained.

"Sure, there's going to be a purple piece in my pocket," Ranku said sarcastically as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a purple candy, "Wha the-?"

"Told you. If you want to unfuse, just eat it," I said as I motioned everyone to follow me, "Now come on. We've been putting this fight off long enough."

"True," said Ranku as he folded his arms and followed me, along with everyone else.

Later…

"By the way D, who's my opponent?" asked Ranku as he leaned to my ear.

"Oh, you'll love this. It's-" I said.

"Me," said Sovi as he dropped out of a nearby ventilation shaft.

"Oh dear Mod, no. What are you freaking out about? Him. What, do you know him or something? Yeah, he's my abusive older brother, Shovynt Twixtur. Why is his last name Twixtur, but yours is Fluggerbutter? I have a more shady past than you'd realize. Can you tell about it? Not unless D says so. Can he D?" said Ranku.

"No, I'd be releasing further chapters if we did. Now can we please start this fight? I'm getting antsy," I said.

"Yeah, I want to get this thing done already. I'm kinda worried still. Why? Sovi was really abusive. It can't be that bad. Oh yeah? Flashback time!" said Ranku.

_Flashback-_

"_Good job, Rancis!" said a younger Sovi as he gave a thumbs up to Rancis. "Thanks big bwubber," said a younger Rancis. "Wanna high-five?" asked Sovi. "Yeah!" said a younger Rancis as he and Sovi were about to high-five. Right when their hands were about to touch, Sovi's hand turned into a fist, which in turn, socked the crepe out of Rancis._

"And that was when he was trying to be nice. Wow, I never knew you had a tough life growing up. At least I survived. Well, at least you can beat him up now. Really? Well I can turn into a Super Saiyan God now, so yeah," said Ranku.

"Seriously, enough talking. I want this thing done so I can back to actual funny author notes," I said. "He's right. All this talking is getting really boring," said Vanellope.

"Wait, why do we even have to do this fight?" asked Ranku.

"You kinda picked it dude," said Swizzle.

"Swizz, what are you doing here?!" asked Ranku.

"To watch the fight. Like everyone else in Sugar Rush," answered Swizzle.

"And by everyone else, you don't mean…" asked Ranku.

"The racers, the guards, the citizens, heck, even Sour Bill," answered Swizzle as he counted for each one, "We even made a bet."

"Seriously, you're going to bet on me?" said Ranku.

"Yeah, the bet was that if the R.G.S. Count doesn't reach 100 by the end of the match, I lose. He has to build a kart and race us with it for the entire week if I win. I have to be Vanellope's assistant for the entire week while he goes on vacation if I lose," said Swizzle.

"That's actually pretty reasonable," I said while I nodded my head.

"Sour Bill does know that if you lose, I won't have you do much," said Vanellope.

"Well that's his fault for betting with the Swizz," said Swizzle.

"What about the bet we had?" said Ranku.

"Won it," said Swizzle.

"Oh yeah, prove it," said Ranku.

"I can do better! Here's her scrapbook full of obsessive pictures," said Swizzle as he handed Ranku a pink book, who looked it as his eyes widened, "Found it in her room. It was like a popular girl's high school locker, bedroom, and closet all put in one. There was even a human-sized doll that looked like she was smooching with it and a clone of you in one of her cloning tanks.

"Oh my gush, you were right Rancis, she was stalking me…everyday…even when I was sleeping. This is even creepier than all the things I accidently did to Bulma," said Ranku.

"Wait, what did he do to my wife?" asked Vegeta.

"Running now," said Ranku as he started running towards the arena.

"Hey, come back here!" yelled Vegeta as he chased after Ranku.

"Let's just walk there," I said as I began to walk. "Agreed," said everyone else as they followed me.

_**{A/N: Let this be a lesson to you all. Never take candy from me.}**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{A/N: Warning-There's a "Who's your daddy?" joke in here. I literally have no idea what this joke means. My only guess was that you were the boss of someone or something. So if any of you tell me what it is, that'd be great and I'll never use that joke again. Also, if you hate this story like I do, we'll never mention it again, alright? Now read it.}**_

_**Chapter 3: The Fight…Final(fudging)ly**_

**Later…**

We arrive at the arena, only to find Ranku stuck to the nearby ceiling with gum and Vegeta hitting him with the stomach with a bat. "Who's your daddy?" said Vegeta. "You're my daddy," whimpered Ranku, "No he's not!"

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get him to tell me what he did to my wife!" said Vegeta as he kept hitting Ranku with the bat.

"I can tell you that," I said.

"Don't you dare!" Ranku said angrily.

"Oh yeah, what was it then?" said Vegeta as he stopped hitting Ranku with the bat.

"Only if you let Ranku down," I said.

"Deal," said Vegeta as he ripped Ranku, who screamed in pain, off the wall.

"When Goku was really young, he patted people's lower private areas to tell if they were a boy or a girl. So when Bulma was asleep and he went to lay on her "lower torso", he didn't feel anything, so he patted it. Then he took the (censored) off and saw her (censored), as did Master Roshi due an agreement they made," I said.

Vegeta gaped as he thought, "My wife…did that…when she was young? Kakorot, you lucky son of-" "Wait a second, he did what?!" said Vegeta as his eyes twitched and became blood red.

"Hey guys, we made i-" said Trunks who walked in and saw Vegeta looking really ticked off, "I'm going to sit in the stands…way over there." Trunks then ran to the stands.

"I'm going to rip open your guts, blast them with my Galick Gun, then eat the remains of your parts as my afternoon snack," said Vegeta before getting smacked in the back in the head with a frying pan, knocking him unconscious. "Where'd you get the frying pan?" asked Vanellope. "Pocket, now let's start this thing!" I said as Gohan walked to the arena and pulled out a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's hear that excitement!" said Gohan as the crowd cheered, "Good, good. This night you're in for a treat, for this fight is a fight amongst brothers!" Gohan then pointed towards his left side and said, "Our challenger over here is an adult with the mind of a child, but the power of my dad, please welcome…Ranku!" Ranku walks over to towards Gohan, but there were no applause. _"Well, this is awkward,"_ thought Gohan.

"I thought Rancis was fighting," Jubileena whispered to Minty. "Maybe that's his brother," said Minty.

"And on this side," said Gohan as he gestured toward his right side, "Is Sugar Rush's very own secret agent, Shovynt Twixtur!" Sovi stepped out as everyone cheered.

"We love you Sovi!" shouted Crumbelina & Adorabeelze. Then Zx came out of nowhere and kicked Crumbelina in the face and hit Adorabeelze with a nailed baseball bat, causing them to become unconscious. "Back off, he's my man," Zx said coldly. "Remind me to never do that," Candlehead whispered to Minty Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

"Now that the introductions have been made, let's start this match!" said Gohan as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Yes, let's end this," Sovi said in an uncaring voice, "I vish to go home and snuggle vith my vife if you don't mind." "Wait, you're-" said Ranku. "Yep," said Sovi while crossing his arms. "So in that story you actually-" said Ranku. "Yeah," said Sovi. "Well congratulations then," said Ranku.

"Thanks," said Sovi as he smirked, "I'll try to go easy on you." "Uh, thanks, I guess," said Ranku. "Okay fighters, here are the rules. You are going to locked up into a super-strong glass cage. If you somehow break through it and exit the arena, you lose. If you knock out the other fighter, beat them to near-death, or disable them to fight, you win. There will be a 10 second countdown to make sure a fighter is done. Got it?" explained Gohan as Ranku and Sovi nodded in agreement, "Good, now let the match begin!" Gohan jumped off the stage as a the glass cage was lowered on them.

"Here I come!" said Ranku as he rushed up to Sovi and kicked him in the face, knocking him backward. Sovi then landed on his hands, then backfliped, landed on his feet, and rushed at Ranku to elbow him in his nuts. "Ahh, my gumballs!" whimpered Ranku as he crouched. "Rancis, you fool!" thought Goku as Sovi then pulled out his Twixabers, turned it to Stun Mode, and rushed again at Ranku. Ranku yelled in pain as Sovi tazed his nipples while pushing them in further. "Give up, little brother, we all know who's going to win," said Sovi. "N-N-N-Neever!" said Ranku as Sovi then twisted the Twixabers and pulled them out.

Sovi then turned the Twixabers onto Plasma Mode and said, "So be it." Sovi then brought one of Twixsabers down, but Ranku used Instant Transmission and punched Sovi's spine. Sovi then gacked in pain as he dropped his Twixabers. Ranku took the chance to punch him in the head, kick him in the gut, then grabbed him and threw as hard as he could upwards. Sovi broke through the glass and then flew back down as the shattered glass broke. When he was about to reach the ground, Ranku kicked him back up into mid-air, then punched him hard into the ground, cracking the nearby ground. As Sovi layed there silently, Gohan and the crowd started to count.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4…" said the crowd and Gohan when Sovi got up and cracked his back.

"_What the-He's back up?!"_ thought Ranku as he watched Sovi crossed his arms and cracked his neck. "That actually hurt," said Sovi as he slowly started walking toward Ranku, "I actually didn't think you'd have the gumballs to do it. Now I guess I should teach you how to respect your older brother, shouldn't I?" Sovi then pulled out a huge sword and ran towards Ranku and sliced him across chest in an X-style. Then he dropped the sword and pulled out two knives and stabbed Ranku quickly and cut off the front part of his hair, jumped up, and mid-air Spartan kicked him. As Ranku stumbled backward a few feet, Sovi ran towards him and grabbed his Twixabers, and spun in a tornado-like formation while slashing Ranku in his chest before putting all his strength into his final slash into the air. When pulled out a nuclear rocket launcher, quickly turned around, and said, "Gutentag, motherfudger." Sovi pulled the trigger and the nuke hit Ranku directly right as he fell into its line of fire and blew up.

"I hope I didn't kill him. Though if I did, D could just bring them back," said Sovi as the smoke covering the area started to fade away. "You didn't," said a voice from inside the smoke. "What the-?" said Sovi as the smoke finally cleared away, revealed Ranku with cuts on his chest and his shirt and blazer gone, showing off his pecs and six-pack. Ranku looks up at his hair and touches the part that was cut off, before turning into a Super Saiyan. "You batchtart," said Super Ranku as he glared directly at Sovi with absolute anger as he clenched his fists, "Kaioken times 1,000!" A purple aura surrounded him as he rushed towards Sovi and kicked him in an upward angle, then jumped towards Sovi and quickly and forcefully punched him in the face, kneed him in the gut, then spun and kicked him with his heel downwards. When Sovi hit the ground, Super Ranku piledrived him, backfliped away from him.

Ranku then prepared a Kamehameha. "Kame-" screamed Ranku as a red ball of energy formed between his hands that emitted black lighting, "…hameha!" A huge, red beam with black lighting surrounding it shot out of the ball of energy and was heading for Sovi. At the last second though, Sovi used his rocket boots to boost himself out of the way, causing the beam to hit a wall and blow it up. Sovi landed on one knee as Ranku rushed towards him and kicked him. Right as Sovi was kicked though, he dropped a lemernade, causing Ranku to widen his eyes as it blew up and launched him into a nearby wall, at the same time Sovi hit his wall.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2…" said Gohan as he counted slowly before gulping, "…1. It-It-It's a tie?" "A tie?" the crowd said in amazement. "How can it be a tie?" said Zx. "Rancis had the power of Goku! And he went Super Saiyan! This fudging unbelievable!" screeched Taffyta. "So it's a tie huh? You're not doing another one of these, are you?" asked Vanellope. "Not planning on it," I said.

**In a very long story short, Ranku was fed the purple candy, causing him to unfuse into Rancis and Goku. Rancis started screaming in pain, before becoming unconscious, while Goku yelled, "What the frak, did you do to my body?!" Zx took Sovi back to their home and nursed him back to health, while Taffyta dragged Rancis back to her house and well…I don't know how to say this…aw, screw it, she raped the frak out of him while he was unconscious. Though later, Rancis woke and found her obsession room and realized Swizzle was right. When he asked Taffyta about it, she chloroformed him and tied him up in her room. A week later, Taffyta was arrested for kidnapping, rape, and the use of actual chloroform. Rancis was taken to the hospital and placed inside insanity home until Vanellope locked up the memories regarding what happened at the home, except the part about the obsession room. Now they have broken up…for now. Now go read something else. **

**Oh, and by the way,**

**[R.G.S. Count: 100]**

"Ha, I won!" Swizzle yelled in victory. "Dear Mod, no!" Sour Bill screamed in horror.


End file.
